Chaton
by DeesseMew
Summary: Troublé au plus haut point par la présence du Lion, Shaka décide de mettre les choses à plat. Aiolia x Shaka. Yaoi/Guimauve. OS.


Auteur : Bon, je m'étais jurée d'écrire un jour un Lemon...Hum, c'est chose faite. C'est un peu guimauve.

Bonne lecture !

Ceci est une pure Aiolia X Shaka.

* * *

><p>C'était une belle journée d'été. Le ciel était bleu-azur et une brise agréable soufflait sur le sanctuaire. La chaleur était encore supportable. Du moins, elle l'était pour ceux qui en avaient l'habitude. Ce qui était le cas du chevalier d'or du Lion.<p>

Il était en plein entraînement. Il concentrait son cosmos, brisait des pierres rien qu'en les caressant du bout des doigts, provoquait des décharges électriques mettant à terre ses adversaires, évitait chaque attaque avec aisance. Pas de doute, le Lion d'or était en pleine forme.

Dans les tribunes de l'arène d'entraînement, d'autres chevaliers d'or l'observaient. Aphrodite soupirait d'ennui. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à regarder le chat battre des sous-fifres du sanctuaire. Il pouvait le rejoindre pour lui être un bon adversaire, mais le chevalier d'or des Poissons n'avait aucune envie de se casser un ongle aujourd'hui. Contempler Aiolia du coin de l'oeil tout en savourant le parfum de sa rose, cela lui suffisait amplement.

À sa droite se tenait le chevalier d'or de la Vierge, les yeux irrémédiablement clos. Il assistait au combat par l'intermédiaire des variations du cosmos d'Aiolia. Pour le moment, rien n'était à redire. Le cinquième gardien pouvait se contrôler. Cependant, le bouddhiste se disait qu'il devrait avoir un adversaire à sa hauteur pour que l'entraînement soit efficace. Car faire ses griffes sur des apprentis ou des gardes, ce n'était pas très gratifiant.

La Vierge se leva d'un bond. Aphrodite cligna des yeux d'incompréhension avant de la suivre du regard tandis qu'elle descendait vers l'arène.

Aiolia mit à terre le dernier garde d'une faible lumière de son cosmos avant de balayer la zone du regard. Ils étaient tous à terre, les protections fissurées, tremblant sous la douleur. Le Lion avait pris d'énormes précautions pour ne pas les blesser mortellement. Encore un entraînement qui ne servira à rien d'autre qu'à blâmer la puissance destructrice des chevaliers. C'était presque injuste, ce genre de combat. Athéna avait insisté pour que les chevaliers d'or gardent un certain sérieux dans leurs entraînements. Pourtant, ce n'était pas en envoyer un Lion contre des fourmis que cela allait être sérieux. Si Aiolia voulait vraiment se battre comme si sa vie en dépendait, il devait avoir quelqu'un à sa hauteur.

Un chevalier d'or par exemple.

Le Lion sentit une présence derrière lui avant de faire doucement volte-face. Shaka se tenait à quelque pas de lui, une jambe derrière l'autre, les bras le long du corps. Le Lion l'observa un moment, ne comprenant pas sa présence au milieu de l'arène d'entraînement. Peut-être voulait-il le réprimander, car il n'avait laissé aucune chance à ses adversaires ?

Le cosmos de la Vierge se mit à briller doucement. Intrigué, le Lion se contenta de dévisager son ami.

La décharge de cosmos vint frapper Aiolia en plein fouet, le projetant contre le mur de l'arène. Il ne perdit pas de temps, se releva et contre-attaqua avec sa boule d'énergie. La Vierge mit la paume de sa main droite devant elle avant de repousser l'attaque. Aphrodite, dans les tribunes, assista à cet échange en se demandant pourquoi le sixième gardien avait décidé d'attaquer. Certes, Aiolia avait besoin d'un bon adversaire, mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Leur combat allait sans doute durer mille jours et mille nuits.

Les gardes et les apprentis coururent se mettre à l'abri tandis que les chevaliers d'or continuèrent à se battre. Autant Aiolia était acharné à attaquer, autant Shaka restait sur la défensive. Au bout de dix minutes interminables, Aiolia put percer la défense de la Vierge, la repoussant contre le mur de l'arène. L'indien resta quelques instants à terre, un genou replié contre lui, ce qui permit au Lion d'attaquer de nouveau.

Le sixième gardien attendit avec appréhension que le poing destructeur d'Aiolia s'abatte sur son visage.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

La Vierge ouvrit les yeux avant d'apercevoir le poing du Lion à quelques centimètres de son nez, comme suspendu dans les airs. Il cligna des yeux, perplexe.

Le cinquième gardien ramena sa main droite à lui avant de faire volte-face et de se diriger vers la sortie de l'arène, suivi du regard par Aphrodite et Shaka. Ce dernier, le souffle légèrement haletant, ramena son autre genou contre sa poitrine, entoura ses jambes de ses bras frêles avant de'y plonger la tête.

Bon sang, Aiolia était toujours aussi fort. Il avait toutes les qualités d'un chevalier d'or : sa force et son courage. Il ne reculait devant aucun adversaire, l'affrontant avec hargne. Et il était incroyablement magnifique durant un combat. Toute la magnificence du lion resplendissait dans son cosmos.

Shaka avait été idiot. Pourtant, ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre du grand pope avant la bataille du sanctuaire aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps d'en reparler de toute manière. Tout n'était que passé d'après le Lion et n'avait pas besoin d'être remué. Cependant, la Vierge sentait le besoin de refaire face à certains souvenirs. Et ce simple entraînement avait réouvert certaines plaies. Les blessures qu'il avait au fond de lui depuis cet instant dans la chambre du grand pope quand son cosmos avait combattu celui d'Aiolia.

A cause de lui, Aiolia avait été manipulé par le pope. Par ce qu'il lui avait tenu tête. Oui, mais, il était venu dans la chambre du palais pour le protéger. Il n'avait fait que son travail, comme tout autre chevalier d'or aurait fait. Ils avaient été obligés de se battre.

Pourtant, la Vierge s'en voulait encore de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'écouter le Lion, ne serait-ce que ce qu'il avait à dire à cette époque. À deux sur le Grand Pope et la bataille du sanctuaire n'auraient jamais eu lieu.

Mais tout était terminé maintenant. On leur avait donné une seconde chance de vivre. Et cela lui donnait une opportunité de mettre ses anciennes affaires en ordre. Déjà, il avait pris beaucoup de temps pour s'excuser auprès de ses compagnons d'armes de son comportement durant la bataille contre Hadès à savoir avoir demandé une Athéna exclamation pour mourir, entre autres. Saga ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné. Il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée de jusqu'où Shaka les avait poussés pour s'assurer qu'ils(Camus, Shura et lui) étaient du côté de Hadès.

Mais peu importait à la Vierge. Les chevaliers d'or vivaient maintenant tranquilles au sanctuaire, attendant une attaque d'une divinité pour protéger la terre. Comme à chaque fois. Tant pis s'ils n'étaient pas tous des amis.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au Lion. C'était plus fort que lui. Il y consacrait même des médiations. Et le voir s'entraîner, même contre des gardes, était un plaisir.

Parler avec lui était tout aussi agréable même si la conversation était souvent ponctuée de silences interminables. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de points communs, il était donc difficile de meubler une conversation.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble. Shaka attribuait ses "défaites" à son manque de concentration. De plus, le Lion n'y allait jamais de main morte. Une fois, il était allé jusqu'à fissurer l'épaulière gauche du sixième gardien. Une autre fois, il avait été à la merci de l'indien. Ce dernier avait soudainement eu les mains tremblantes, ne lui rendant aucune attaque possible.

Cela se passait à chaque fois. La Vierge perdait ses moyens quand il s'agissait du Lion. Elle perdait toute concentration et assurance. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi. C'était juste un ami avec qui il s'entraînait à l'occasion. Alors pourquoi se mettait-il dans un état pareil ?

Cette fois-ci, il avait voulu rester digne. Aiolia avait besoin d'un vrai adversaire et il était le mieux placé pour cela. Pourtant, encore une fois, devant les crocs du Lion, il avait dû s'incliner. Peut-être était-ce lui qui avait vraiment besoin d'entraînement et de sérieux. Peut-être que la méditation ne suffisait plus. Peut-être devait-il être beaucoup plus agressif quand il s'agissait d'un tel adversaire. Seulement, il avait déjà combattu Saga en entraînement et il était resté concentré comme jamais. Même chose pour Shura, Aldébaran ou même Mû. Non, quelque chose clochait décidément en présence du Lion.

Il devait lui parler. Il devait savoir pourquoi cela lui arrivait. Et ils devaient tous les deux s'expliquer sur le combat dans la chambre du grand pope. Comme cela, un poids s'enlèvera du coeur de la Vierge. Le Lion ne pouvait pas fuir indéfiniment.

Le chevalier d'or de la sixième maison se releva, dépoussiéra son armure au niveau des cuisses d'un revers de la main avant de se tourner vers Aphrodite qui l'avait rejoint dans l'arène. Le chevalier des Poissons semblait irrité :

— Quelle idée tu as eu de venir dans l'arène ! Il n'avait pas besoin de cela, déclara-t-il.

La Vierge ne répondit,jaugeant son ami.

Après quelques minutes tandis qu'Aphrodite pestait contre la médiocrité des gardes, Shaka répondit d'une voix calme :

— Je pense que combattre de tels adversaires ne sert à rien pour un chevalier d'or. Leur niveau est beaucoup trop faible. C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux un véritable combat.

— Il te l'aurait dit s'il voulait que tu interviennes, réprimanda le chevalier des Poissons. Franchement, tu n'avais pas besoin de descendre.

Shaka haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la sortie des arènes. C'était vrai que cela n'avait pas été très élégant de sa part de s'incruster de la sorte. Pourtant, en voyant ces gardes à terre, il avait trouvé cela logique de s'imposer. Et le Lion, quoique surpris de la première attaque, avait bien démontré à l'assistance que cela ne l'avait pas gêné le moins du monde.

Aphrodite poussa un long soupir. C'était toujours pareil entre eux. Leur combat finissait toujours de la même manière : la Vierge à terre. Et beaucoup de chevaliers trouvaient que le sixième gardien ne s'y donnait jamais à fond dans les combats, se retenant presque. Maintenant, si cela lui plaisait de perdre à chaque fois...

Quand Aiolia arriva au cinquième temple, le ciel s'était couvert de gros nuages noirs. Visiblement, un violent orage était en préparation. Le Lion entra dans ses appartements, ni fit pas attention au chat roux se trouvant en boule sur son lit, parfaitement endormi, éjecta son armure de son corps d'une émanation de cosmos avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain par la porte de gauche. Il ne portait plus que son pantalon bleu-marine, le torse nu.

Il se passa une main dans sa crinière avant de se baisser pour tourner le robinet de sa baignoire. Doucement, l'eau se mit à couler tandis que le Lion quitta la pièce et rejoignit la chambre à coucher. L'armure d'or du Lion brillait sur son socle à côté de son lit. L'intrus rouquin roula sur son dos, les yeux clos, les pattes en l'air, la tête en arrière. Aiolia avait l'habitude que ce chat vienne chez lui à peu près tous les jours pour squatter soit son lit soit la cuisine. Il lui donnait à manger (quand il le pouvait), quelques caresses et il ne le voyait plus pendant quelques jours. Les beaux jours avaient convaincu le minet de revenir beaucoup plus souvent, quitte à squatter le lit du Lion toute la journée.

Le chevalier d'or trouvait que cela lui donnait un peu de compagnies. Et puis, il aimait les chats. C'était un peu ses "cousins". Malgré toute sa sympathie, cela n'avait pas empêché le rouquin de se jeter les crocs en avant et les griffes sorties sur la jambière du Lion pour jouer.

Le Lion s'assit sur le bord de son lit avant d'allonger son dos sur le matelas. Il fixa un moment le plafond grisâtre de sa chambre tandis que l'eau coulait dans la salle de bain. Quand le chat se remit parfaitement en boule dans son sommeil, Aiolia se releva d'un bond avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. L'eau était à bonne hauteur, il tourna le robinet. Un bon bain allait lui faire du bien.

Il s'apprêta à défaire son pantalon quand il sentit une présence dans sa maison. Avec un soupire irrité, il quitta ses appartements, se demandant qui pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi.

Il fit quelque pas dans son temple, balayant les alentours du regard. À une dizaine de mètres de lui, près d'une grande colonne de pierre se tenait le chevalier d'or de la Vierge. Le Lion, perplexe, arpenta sa demeure pour le rejoindre.

Shaka, qui avait toujours les yeux ouverts,ne put s'empêcher de les poser sur la musculature quasi parfaite du Lion montrée au grand jour. Magnificence était décidément un euphémisme.

Le Lion mit la main derrière sa tête avant de demander :

— Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

La Vierge ne cessa de le fixer, caressant du regard chaque parcelle de son torse. Il sentit une étrange émotion l'envahir de la tête au pied. Ce genre d'émotion qui le pousserait à se jeter sur le cinquième gardien. Tout de suite, là, maintenant. Non pas pour le griffer à sang ou le mordre, mais pour laisser courir ses doigts un peu partout, ne laissant aucun répit à cette diabolique peau.

Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle. Il fallait se ressaisir. Ce n'était qu'Aiolia torse nu. Voilà tout.

Mais le sixième gardien ne pouvait détourner son regard de ce corps. Comme s'il était pris d'une grande et inexplicable fascination pour le Lion.

Lentement,en relevant la tête, il suivit des yeux chaque muscle du torse avant de les poser dans ceux du Lion. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire poli.

Secouant la tête pour chasser les quelques pensées qui l'assaillaient, Shaka murmura d'une voix calme :

— Je devais te parler.

Le Lion mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon avant de faire signe à son homologue de continuer d'un mouvement de tête. La Vierge se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cherchant ses mots. Bon sang, pourquoi ce chat ne portait-il pas son armure ? Et pourquoi cette vision le troublait-il à ce point ?

— C'est à propos de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui, je...

— Ce n'est rien, coupa Aiolia d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante."

Surpris, Shaka cligna des yeux. Le Lion donna un coup de pied dans une pierre qui se trouvait devant lui avant d'ajouter :

— Je peux comprendre que tu aies l'esprit ailleurs. Cependant, si tu désirais tellement m'affronter, il fallait tout de même te concentrer. C'était vraiment pitoyable, aujourd'hui.

Shaka déglutit avec peine. Alors, il s'en était rendu compte ? La Vierge avait pourtant résisté un long moment sous las assauts du Lion. Mais elle n'avait jamais riposté. Camus avait raison : quelquefois la meilleure défense était l'attaque. À côté de cela, c'était vrai qu'avec un minimum de concentration, Shaka aurait pu repousser son ami. Il s'en mordait les doigts. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer quand c'était le Lion. Et il l'avait encore prouvé aujourd'hui.

— Tu as des soucis ? s'enquit le Lion. À force d'être aussi tête en l'air, je me demande ce qui se trame chez toi. Cela ne te ressemble pas.

Bon sang, tout était de sa faute, à ce stupide félin. C'était de sa faute si Shaka perdait ses moyens face à lui. Il arrivait à être parfait dans les entraînements avec les autres alors pourquoi pas avec lui ? De sa faute, c'était tout. Lui et sa crinière de feu, lui et ses poings destructeurs et aussi rapides que l'éclair, lui et ses muscles si parfaitement dessinés, lui et son visage si viril. Non et non. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Shaka s'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

— Pas vraiment, non, répondit la Vierge en se forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

— C'est contraignant de s'entraîner avec moi ? demanda Aiolia.

La Vierge secoua doucement la tête. Elle était bien incapable d'identifier le trouble qui la frappait quand elle se trouvait en présence de son voisin du dessous. Ce trouble qui la conduisait à être aussi pitoyable lors des entraînements. Et si Aiolia et Shaka devaient combattre ensemble dans les mois à venir ? Est-ce que la présence du Lion lui fera toujours cet effet-là ?

Le Lion se tourna vers la porte de ses appartements avant d'inviter son homologue d'or à entrer afin de mieux discuter. Shaka accepta bien volontiers.

Le chat roux n'était plus sur le lit, mais à présent en boule sur le dos de l'armure du Lion. Le chevalier d'or de ce signe poussa un long soupire avant de secouer la tête. Il fit passer Shaka dans la pièce d'à côté où se trouvait le salon et un coin cuisine. La Vierge s'installa dans le canapé tandis que le cinquième gardien ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir deux bouteilles de bière. Il n'était pas sûr que Shaka en boive, mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il comptait faire les courses courant de l'après-midi de toute façon.

Shaka balaya la pièce du regard. En face du canapé se trouvait un meuble où était posée une télévision. À sa droite, de rideaux jaunes opaques cachaient une grande fenêtre qui était ouverte, faisant voler le tissu au grès du vent. Le sol était en marbre et Shaka le trouvait très bien entretenu.

Aiolia posa les deux bières sur la table basse avant de s'installer à la gauche de son ami. Ils restèrent un moment à contempler l'un le sol l'autre un point devant lui. Ce silence gêné fut rompu par le premier coup de tonnerre du gros orage qui s'annonçait. Aiolia se tourna instinctivement vers la grande fenêtre tandis que la Vierge posa son regard sur le Lion.

— Il ne va pas être petit celui-là, commenta Aiolia.

Un éclair déchira le ciel,éclairant la cinquième maison. Le Lion se tourna vers la Vierge qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

— Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer, rassura le cinquième gardien. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

— Pas systématiquement, répliqua Shaka avec calme.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

La Vierge expira lentement, comme pour évacuer toutes pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. S'il devait mettre les points sur les I avec Aiolia, c'était maintenant. Il était conscient que son manque de concentration était dû au fait que le Lion le troublait, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Et depuis leur affrontement chez le grand pope, cela s'était empiré. Leur combat n'avait duré que quelques minutes, et pourtant, la fougue du Lion avait réussi à le déconcentrer.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence du Lion, il avait la tête ailleurs. Et ces pensées commençaient à l'obséder même quand il méditait tranquillement dans son temple. Il avait pratiquement tout le temps le Lion en tête depuis leur retour sur terre. Comment devait-il faire pour repousser ce fleuve de pensées qui l'assaillaient?

D'un geste lent, la Vierge porta sa main à son visage. Comment était il censé expliqué à Aiolia quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ?

— Je...Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Quand je suis en ta présence, je perds ma concentration, murmura-t-il.

Le Lion resta silencieux. Shaka semblait terriblement embarrassé.

— Bon, cela m'arrive d'être distrait. Je le conçois, même si ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que j'ai été entraîné, continua La Vierge d'une voix calme. Pourtant, je ne sais pas, avec toi, c'est...systématique.

— Donc, ton esprit s'égare quand je suis là ? répliqua le Lion."

Non, il ne s'égarait pas. Il était irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Comme s'il n'y avait que le Lion qui importait à cet instant. Et plus rien d'autre. Même pas un simple combat. C'était une sorte de fascination.

La Vierge plongea son regard dans celui du cinquième gardien avant de bien peser ses mots :

— Tu me rends fou, Aiolia.

Ce dernier agrandit ses yeux comme des soucoupes. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il essayait d'expliquer ? Qu'est ce que le Lion faisait de mal exactement ?

— Heu...je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il un peu maladroitement.

La Vierge secoua doucement la tête. Il ne voyait pas non plus ce que son ami pouvait faire pour lui, à part sortir de son champ de vision. Et encore, cela n'arrangera en rien ce qui se passait quand il méditait. C'était vraiment une drôle d'émotion. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant pour quelqu'un. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le rendre complètement accro au Lion comme ça ? Car c'était de cela qu'il était question. Et les moments passés ensemble avaient tout empiré.

— Je ne pense pas. Même quand je ne te vois pas, c'est comme ça. Mon esprit est tourné vers toi, murmura le sixième gardien.

Une théorie farfelue commença à germer dans l'esprit du Lion. Si la Vierge se comportait de cette manière en sa présence et que cela continuait bien après, quitte même à le déstabiliser pendant les combats, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions.

Oui, cela ne pouvait être que cela.

D'un geste doux, Aiolia vint caresser du bout des doigts la longue chevelure dorée de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier lui lança un regard intrigué.

Le Lion lui esquissa un sourire. Lentement, tandis que le coeur de la Vierge battait à tout rompre, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, tout près du nez. Sans rompre la proximité de leur visage, il lui murmura :

— Tu n'es pas fou.

Interloqué, le sixième gardien ne sut quoi répondre. Le souffle d'Aiolia sur son visage avait quelque chose d'envoûtant. La Vierge amena sa main droite sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier vint coller son front contre le sien. Tandis qu'un éclaire déchira le ciel, l'indien caressa doucement la joue du Lion.

Ils restèrent un long moment collés de cette manière jusqu'à ce qu'Aiolia vint frotter son nez contre celui de la Vierge.

— Tu me rends fou, arriva à articuler le sixième gardien.

Comme toute réponse, son homologue esquissa un sourire amusé. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus.

— Toi aussi, murmura le Lion.

Avant que la Vierge eut le temps de réagir, Aiolia déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Shaka écarquilla les yeux, surpris par ce geste. Ravi de son effet, Aiolia sourit. Il lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste tendre avant d'approcher de nouveau son visage du sien. Lentement, la Vierge rompit le contact entre eux. Les lèvres d'Aiolia étaient incroyablement douces. Le souffle presque coupé, Shaka passa sa main droite dans la crinière du Lion tandis que son autre main se frayait un chemin dans son dos. Le cinquième gardien, la main sur la hanche droite de la Vierge, quitta un instant ses lèvres pour happer doucement son menton avant de descendre tout aussi délicatement vers son cou. L'indien laissa échapper un soupir quand son compagnon le mordilla gentiment. Les mains de Shaka glissèrent le long du dos musclé du grec pour se retrouver dans le bas des reins tandis que ce dernier s'accapara à nouveau ses lèvres. Une langue chaude se faufila entre celles-ci, venant caresser celle du sixième gardien qui ne put réprimer un gémissement.

La main droite d'Aiolia quitta cette hanche virginale pour suivre les contours de l'armure d'or jusqu'à la cuisse. Il déposa sa main gauche sur le visage de son homologue avant de se pencher un peu plus sur lui, torse contre le plastron.

La Vierge commençait à perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Ses joues avaient rosi. Et cette langue qui caressait la sienne était tout simplement exquise.

Soudain, alors que les éclairs continuaient à déchirer le ciel, Aiolia cessa le baiser, laissant un Shaka haletant. Il lui caressa sa longue chevelure blonde tout en lui déposant des baisers sur la joue, juste à côté du nez.

— Retire ton armure, murmura le Lion.

La Vierge fit émaner son cosmos un instant. Son armure s'envola de lui pour se reconstituer dans un coin de la pièce. Il ne portait plus qu'un pantalon bordeaux et un t-shirt de la même couleur. Aiolia repoussa doucement son ami en arrière pour le forcer à s'allonger dans le canapé. Ce fut intrigué et les bras ramenés au niveau de son visage que la Vierge vit son ami se placer entre ses jambes repliées,se mettre en appui sur ses bras avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Shaka enlaça tout naturellement les hanches du Lion avec ses jambes tandis que la main droite de ce dernier commença à trouver son chemin sous le T-shirt du sixième gardien. La main avide caressa chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à elle. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur un téton dressé ce qui déclencha un autre gémissement à la Vierge. Sous le baiser, Aiolia esquissa un sourire.

Il brisa doucement leur étreinte. Un filet de salive apparut entre leurs bouches. Le chevalier d'or du Lion contempla son ami : les joues rosies, le souffle haletant et les yeux voilés par le désir. Le cinquième gardien esquissa à nouveau un sourire avant de se plaquer contre la Vierge, torse contre torse. Ils s'enlacèrent un moment, le visage de Shaka dans le cou du Lion. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur le crâne de son ami avant de se mettre à bouger. La Vierge sortit de sa rêverie en sentant quelque chose se frottant contre son bas-ventre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard interrogateur au Lion avant que celui-ci ne recommence, un sourire des plus érotiques aux lèvres. Shaka se mit à haleter bien malgré lui, sentant le cinquième gardien se frotter contre lui. La Vierge resserra ses jambes autour des hanches du Lion tandis que celui-ci releva le t-shirt pour découvrir une peau pâle et délicieusement attirante. Sans cesser de bouger, Aiolia déposa quelques baisers dans le cou de la Vierge avant de remonter vers le visage et de lui lécher les lèvres. Shaka poussa un petit cri haletant ce qui fit redoubler les mouvements de hanches de son ami.

Sentant qu'il n'en pourrait plus s'il continuait, Aiolia s'arrêta net. Shaka se mit en appui sur les coudes, le souffle saccadé. Sous l'oeil rempli de désir de la Vierge, Aiolia défit son pantalon, le retira avant de le jeter par terre. Ses mains habiles en firent de même pour celui de Shaka qui ne protesta pas.

Le sixième gardien avança sa main droite suivie de tout son corps vers le membre dressé du Lion. Se retrouvant à quatre pattes, Shaka adressa un regard timide à son ami. Le Lion lui caressa le haut du crâne puis ses épaules. D'une main tremblante, la Vierge prit le membre entre ses doigts frêles avant d'approcher sa bouche. Au premier coup de langue, Aiolia laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. Il agrippa doucement la nuque de Shaka, sa main libre lui caressant les cheveux. La Vierge lécha avec minutie chaque parcelle de peau avant de revenir sur le haut pour le happer avec délicatesse. Aiolia haleta avant d'appuyer légèrement sur la nuque de son ami pour l'inviter à aller plus loin. Shaka ouvrit la bouche, laissant entrer le membre dressé. Il laissa courir sa langue dessus avant de commencer des va et viens.

La tête en arrière, Aiolia savoura ce délice, laissant échapper des râles de plaisir. La Vierge sentit le membre se durcir au fur et à mesure de ses allées et venues. Les jambes d'Aiolia se mirent à trembler tandis que celui-ci posa sa main sur le sommet du crâne de son ami pour lui faire garder le rythme.

Shaka libéra soudainement le membre avant de s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main. À deux doigts de l'explosion, Aiolia parut frustré. Il se baissa pour attraper les lèvres de Shaka avant de le repousser dans le canapé. Il fit entrer un index dans la bouche de son hôte non sans venir lui lécher la joue. La Vierge suçota un instant le doigt intrus avant que ce dernier ne le quitte pour survoler son torse et descendre très bas.

Trop bas.

Tandis qu'il lui léchait la joue, Aiolia écarta bien les jambes de la Vierge avant de faire rentrer le doigt humide dans le lieu interdit. Shaka ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. La bouche du Lion descendit sur le cou du sixième gardien avant de mordiller la peau délicate. Le doigt se mit à faire des doux va et viens tandis que Shaka se tordait sous l'effet d'inconfort.

Après quelques minutes, Aiolia arrêta son supplice, retira doucement son doigt avant de se relever. Le souffle haletant, Shaka le suivit des yeux, les bras à nouveau ramenés près de son visage. Le Lion ramena les jambes de son ami autour de ses hanches. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, appréhendant le moment. Il agrippa le canapé quand il sentit Aiolia rentrer doucement en lui, prenant son temps.

Aiolia se mit en appui sur ses mains, enfouit son regard dans celui de la Vierge avant de bouger voluptueusement. Shaka répondit par des halètements et bientôt il ne put réprimer des gémissements qui parurent comme une douce musique aux oreilles du Lion. Ce dernier mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de fermer les yeux. Shaka toucha le torse musclé d'Aiolia du bout des doigts avant que celui-ci n'augmente le rythme, le rendant plus erratique.

Shaka n'arrivait plus à contrôler la montée de plaisir en lui tandis qu'Aiolia le martelait de coups de boutoir. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur la Vierge, avant de venir l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il continua ses allés et venus, faisant haleter de plus en plus fort son ami. Shaka gémit le nom du Lion, leurs bouches encore scellées.

C'était si délicieux que les deux chevaliers risquaient d'en perdre la tête.

Soudain,la Vierge sentit le Lion se crisper. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son ami s'arrêta net, brisa leur baiser avant de laisser échapper un long râle de plaisir. Le Lion enfouit son visage dans la longue chevelure dorée, le souffle haletant. La Vierge l'enlaça, lui caressant doucement le dos.

Leurs coeurs battaient à tout rompre tandis que l'orage continuait à faire rage.

Le Lion se releva, se mit en appui sur les bras avant de se retirer complètement de son ami. Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé, passa sa main dans sa crinière, plus très sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se rhabilla tandis que la Vierge se releva avant de prendre ses affaires. De nouveau habillé, Shaka rappela son armure qui vint se poser délicatement autour de lui. Le Lion attrapa une des bières sur la table et en but une gorgée. Sentant le regard de son ami sur lui, il lui fit un clin d'oeil. La Vierge bafouilla quelque chose, les joues rosies avant de baisser la tête. Aiolia prit place à ses côtés avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue de façon appuyée. Il lui caressa les cheveux avant de s'égarer sur le délicat visage de l'indien. Ce dernier n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire exactement. Il se contenta de laisser courir les mains d'Aiolia sur son visage. Le Lion but une nouvelle gorgée avant de prendre la main de la Vierge et de lui entrelacer les doigts.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, dans un silence interrompu par le tonnerre. Shaka ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui venait de se produire.

Le Lion termina sa bière avant de déposer la bouteille vide sur la table basse. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main tandis que Shaka augmenta l'étreinte de ses doigts. Aiolia lui adressa un sourire sincère avant de venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Instinctivement, la Vierge lui enlaça le cou de ses bras frêles tandis que le Lion fit de même avec les hanches de son vis-à-vis. C'était un baiser très doux, presque timide.

Shaka cessa le baiser avant de caler sa tête sur l'épaule gauche du Lion et de le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Il se sentait incroyablement bien dans ses bras même s'il avait du mal à en comprendre la raison. C'était comme si son corps aussi bien que son esprit avait besoin de cette proximité. Les yeux fermés, Aiolia savoura cette étreinte. Des minutes interminables passèrent tandis que les deux chevaliers d'or ne voulaient pas laisser partir l'autre.

— Tu me rends vraiment fou, murmura Shaka au creux de l'oreille du Lion.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de ce dernier. La Vierge continua d'une voix douce :

— Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi...enfin pourquoi...

Le Lion se dégagea doucement de son voisin du dessus avant de plonger son regard dans le sien :

— Tu n'as pas encore compris ? s'enquit-il.

— Compris quoi ? fit la Vierge, perplexe. Le fait que tu me déconcentres, que tu me rendes fou, que tu hantes mon esprit jusqu'à mes méditations, non, je ne le comprend pas.

Le Lion toucha le nez de son vis-à-vis du bout de l'index.

— Réfléchis, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre.

La Vierge secoua doucement la tête.

— Cela fait un moment que c'est comme cela, Aiolia. Cela devient pire de jour en jour.

— Shaka, vraiment, réprimanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela ne t'est jamais arrivé avant ?

Le sixième gardien fit non de la tête. Devant son regard interrogateur, son ami continua :

— Cela ne t'est jamais arrivé d'avoir le coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure en voyant une personne, de te sentir très bien à sa compagnie sans comprendre pourquoi, d'avoir juste envie qu'elle te regarde ou t'adresse la parole...Ce genre de trucs ?

Devant le nouveau hochement de tête négatif de la Vierge, Aiolia poussa un long soupir qui en disait long.

— Du moins, je le vis avec toi, murmura le sixième gardien. Et même ce combat dans la chambre du grand pope...

— Je vois, coupa le Lion.

— Non, je veux dire, bafouilla la Vierge. Pourquoi on n'en a jamais parlé ?

— De ?

— De ce combat !

Le Lion mit sa main droite derrière la tête :

— Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, répliqua-t-il.

— Aiolia, tu ne peux pas fuir tout le temps le sujet, réprimanda Shaka.

L'intéressé se leva, déposa sa bouteille sur la table basse avant de se tourner vers son homologue :

— Je ne veux pas en parler par ce que cela servirait à rien. On s'est battu, car nous avions été obligés. C'est tout.

— Si je t'avais écouté...commença la Vierge, mais le grec le coupa net.

— Je ne veux pas parler de cela, d'accord ? Ça s'est passé comme ça, tant pis.

Le sixième gardien ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur. Il avait tellement besoin d'en parler, lui dire qu'il était vraiment désolé de tout cela. Mais le chat du sanctuaire était buté. S'il n'avait pas envie de parler, il ne le fera pas. Même s'il était supplié.

— Avec tout ça, j'ai un bain froid qui m'attend, déclara Aiolia en changeant complètement de sujet.

— Désolé, crut bon de s'excuser la Vierge.

Aiolia cligna des yeux, perplexe.

— Non, mais ce n'est pas grave, hein.

— Ce n'est pas ça, dit l'indien en secouant la tête. J'étais venu te demander des explications sur ce qui m'arrivait en ta présence. Et je suis au même point, complètement perdu.

Le Lion leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête avant de se baisser vers son compagnon pour lui donner un baiser sur le front :

— Ça s'appelle l'amour, ma belle Vierge, murmura-t-il.

L'intéressé resta un instant estomaqué sous la révélation du Lion. Ce dernier alla jeter à la poubelle la bouteille de bière vide avant de s'éclipser dans la chambre un moment. L'indien se mit à réfléchir à toute allure.

L'amour ? Il était simplement amoureux d'Aiolia ?

Du salon, il entendit le Lion s'exclamer :

— Quand tu auras fini de squatter mon armure, toi, tu me le diras, OK ?

La réponse fut un long miaulement. Shaka se leva, l'esprit toujours autant troublé. Il se dirigea vers la chambre où il trouva Aiolia tenant un chat roux par la peau du dos.

— Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, continua le Lion au chat.

Il lâcha l'animal qui retomba sur ses pattes avant de filer vers la porte d'entrée des appartements et de s'engouffrer dans la maison du Lion. Shaka frotta son bras gauche, sentant la gêne monter en lui. Il ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Il avait envie de rester avec le cinquième gardien, pourtant au fond de lui, il n'avait pas envie de le déranger plus. Le Lion fit émaner son cosmos, son armure se reconstitua sur lui. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, la main devant la bouche. La Vierge ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était bien dommage qu'il eût remis son armure. Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus admirer la si impressionnante musculature de son ami.

— Tu ne devais pas prendre un bain ? s'enquit la Vierge doucement.

Le Lion se gratta la tête :

— Je crois que je le prendrai plus tard, rétorqua-t-il.

Il vint enlacer la taille de son ami avant de coller sa tête contre la sienne. Il portait son diadème ce qui n'aida pas à la proximité. La Vierge porta sa main droite sur la joue de son ami avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement. Le Lion répondit au baiser, remontant sa main vers la nuque de son vis-à-vis.

Dehors, l'orage semblait être calmé. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur le sanctuaire. La température ambiante avait baissé d'un cran. Et les deux chevaliers d'or s'embrasaient un long moment, ne se souciant de plus rien autour d'eux. La Vierge se sentait beaucoup plus apaisée tandis que le Lion aimait cette proximité.

D'un geste qui se voulait doux, le sixième gardien passa un bras autour du cou de son ami avant de cesser le baiser.

— Tu veux rester ? demanda le Lion.

Son homologue réfléchit un instant. Il avait une méditation à faire en fin d'après-midi. Il n'avait rien prévu pour sa soirée. Mais la pluie qui s'abattait sur le sanctuaire lui souffla une réponse :

— Je veux bien, chaton, sourit la Vierge.

Le Lion esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre son ami :

— Chaton ?

Le sixième gardien tapota la tête de son ami et déclara :

— C'est ce que tu es. Mon chaton.

L'intéressé le prit par la taille avant de le renverser sur le lit. L'indien poussa un cri de surprise tandis que son ami prit place au-dessus de lui, les bras de par et d'autres de ses épaules.

— Les chatons ont besoin de beaucoup de câlins, murmura-t-il, espiègle.

La Vierge se contenta de sourire.

Les deux chevaliers d'or passèrent la soirée entre câlins et confidences. Et la pluie ne cessa qu'au petit matin laissant sa place à un soleil généreux, caressant de ses rayons deux êtres entrelacés dans un lit douillet.

**FIN**


End file.
